User blog:TAGDavid/Guide to the World of Buddyfight
Introduction Hello! Hope you're having a wonderful day, I'm here to help you with Buddyfight. ^_^ My name, as you can tell, is David. Most of you may know me as a young, immature kid. I don't blame you, I have acted irrationally before, and I still do. But that's okay! Let's just forget all about that for now. As many of you know, Future Card Buddyfight ain't an easy game. For those who are rather new to the game, or are lacking in skill, here's some tips to lighten your load. Starting Off Now, beginning with the game is very hard. You have to learn the rules, the timings, and build a deck tailored to your fighting style, which you also have to discover for yourself. You'll need some help, and it ain't easy to shoulder all of this responsibility. So give your friends a call so you'll have a 'Helping Hand'(Totally not a reference to pokemon). Now a deck isn't as easy as pie, there are different depths of the deck you need to understand, that's where your friends come in. As demonstrated in the anime, a team of people are formed: An analyst, a deck builder and the fighter. I can't give a ratio or percentage of how important they are, so let's just say all of them are equally important. And remember, communication is the key. All of you have to look at the deck, and see how everything goes. I'll explain it in detail shortly, so let's start off with my favourite role. Analyst This job is simple, observe the fight, and give your report in. It might be the easiest, and I emphasize might, but it is important. You have to get a good grasp on every card in the game, or have a handy gadget with you to help you look through the cards. During every battle your fighter is in, 'analyze' the whole situation. How the opponent uses counter spells against certain monsters or items, how difficult it is for your fighter to be up against wall decks, how the gauge is easily spent in some battles, how consistent does your fighter get a key card, how many dead draws do they get, what cards to add to stop the opponent's combo from going off, figure out some combo cards or strategies to help your fighter go through certain challenges, how your opponent pulls off some nasty comboes to punish your fighter and add cards that hinder your opponent's strategies. After every fight, tell your team what cards they should add to the sideboard(Will Evaluate later on) or some cards that need to be swapped out from the deck, or cards added in to support them. This job requires some skill, remember though. The deck is for your fighter to use, not yours. Don't try shoving cards that completely shatter your fighter's style, or else the deck isn't considered your team's anymore, just yours. The same goes for the deck builder and/or fighter. Deck Builder This role is probably the hardest. A deck builder needs to understand how their fighter plays, add in more defense spells if the fighter plays aggressively, or more items so they can draw into them straight away, or equip one when the other got destroyed, acknowledge whether what the analyst is saying is compatible with the deck or not, etc. and see if a certain card or combo will throw off the whole deck strategy or make the deck unbalanced or useless. Ask if your fighter is okay with a certain card, and see what suggestions your team has and have the cards to support them ready, and see if any new just-released cards can fit inside the deck and replace others. Their job is similar to an analyst, but the main difference is, you are in control of how many and what cards to add or not to add. Buddyfighter Probably the funnest role of the team. The most important part of being the fighter is keeping a cool head no matter what situation you're in. Take as much time as you need when you're figuring out the next move, if you're not calm, you'll miss your chance to do something great. Watch your opponent's moves, and figure out what they're planning. Have you seen this happen before? What are the key cards they use? Can you stop them? Should you keep this card in your hand until the time is right? Should you charge it, knowing you'll draw it again soon? You have to memorize all the rules, and the timing of the fight. Don't make the mistake of drawing on the first turn, or not understanding how some of your counter spells aren't effective against certain monsters or spells. This isn't just apply to yourself, but your opponent as well. If they are doing something wrong, calmly explain it to them as if you're an adult. And if they act like 3-year old babies who rant and wishes death on you because they don't understand and then start cursing about you and spreading rumours about you being a cheat to other fighters, well. Don't let that bother you, calmly explain the situation in case someone asks. And if you have to, challenge them to a buddyfight to show you are a good and clean player. After a fight, tell your deckbuilder any problems you had during the fight, like not having enough defense or offense power, or not being able to draw into a certain card and require a searcher, or an alternative. The deck belongs to your entire team to use, it's not just yours. Hear your team out, when they have a suggestion. Oh, as for your fighting style. Don't worry, just start off with something simple. Once you get the hang of it, and think there's something more you can do, try something new. If a world doesn't suit you, or the playstyle of a deck doesn't match yours, it's time to leave your old deck and start over in a new world, or attribute or archetech(Sorry if I spelled it wrong, hehe). It's hard to move on, you loved your grip on Kaiser Drum's overpowered abilities, blowing up any card you wanted, reviving yourself with his soul so many times your opponent gets frustrated, wrecking entire walls with his 10000 Power, dealing so much damage with that 3 criticals, but you just gotta know when to quit. Once you let go and explore the wonders of other worlds and their playstyles, you'll see just how fun other decks can be! And finally, you'll find a playstyle that will suit you, and leave everyone, your team, and even your opponent satisfied with the amazing fight you had! Sideboard Don't forgot about this handy little thing now, it'll help in a lot of situations. When your deck just has no space for a card that is needed against a certain deck, or useless against others, choose up to 10 cards and have them ready for your fighter whenever they need it. After your fighter finishes a battle, they can swap out the cards they aren't effective or can't be used for something more useful. This is only done before a battle, and if it's 2 out of 3 games,, you can only swap cards from the deck before the first or second game. Third game will be permanent, no more changes until the battle is over on the next round. You can also swap during the second or third round, but then the first round, you won't be able to swap any cards from your sideboard into your deck, or vice versa. Parting Words Remember, talk to your team whenever you feel like there's something you need to change about the deck. Don't just stand there and act like it's fine when something is obviously wrong. Communication is the key, please remember that. If you're the fighter, don't just stand there like a scarecrow in a field when your newbie deck builder adds 20 Size 2 Monsters to your deck and act like there's nothing wrong with that. If you're the analyst, tell your team when you think a certain card they are adding to their deck is too costly or easily destroyed. If you're the deck builder, don't get overwhelmed by everyone's decisions and calmly explain why adding a certain card or amount of cards will throw off the deck balance. All of this advice ''kinda ''applies to the entire team actually. Every suggestion you make, the time you take to think, every mistake you made, they'll all help your team grow. Don't be afraid to try something new when you don't quite understand it, just practise. Don't judge a book by its cover, a card may have more use than you thought. There are bound to be some ups and downs on the way, but all of them will make you stronger. Don't fret when you lose, just keep on practicing. Someday, you and your friends might even be the grand champions of the world championship. And it's all thanks to teamwork, and your (don't kill me pls) de'temmie'nation! That's all I want to say for now, I hope you and your friends found this helpful and enjoyed my blog. See ya next time~ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts